You Left, Your Problem
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Edward left in New Moon and never returned. Bella meets a new "man" and loves him more then she ever loved Edward. What happens when they meet once again? Read and find out. ON HOLD for a while!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Bella story. I just had a cool idea so I wrote it. I WILL not continue on this story if I don't hear that people actually like it. So review if you want to hear more. I'll try to update soon.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Laying in my bed trying to get to sleep, my mind wanders around my brain, searching for thoughts that would make me forget about the "wonderful" day I was going to have the next day. My mind stops on the thoughts I didn't want to have to think about.

It's been about five years since the Cullens left. I tried to move on in life, but everything was too hard. Edward, or any of the Cullens as a matter of fact, never came back for even a visit and I never got on 'stickin letter.

I tried to forget them by doing horrible things, like… Well first of all I started going out with Jacob. Everything was great and fine, until he imprinted. Now I know how Leah felt…pathetic.

So after my Jacob/Bella relationship didn't work out as well, I was proposed to by Mike. Of course stupid old me said yes, and now I am walking down the aisle…wonderful.

Finally I fell into a deep sleep. First all I could see were swirling colors, dancing about making waves in my brain. Soon the colors swirled together and became an utterly beautiful face. At first I screamed for it to go away, I had made myself stop thinking about _him_ for so long, but I soon stopped screaming. This beautiful face wasn't the face of Edward; it was the face of an even more beautiful person. I don't know how that could be, I always thought Edward as the most beautiful thing alive, I must've been wrong.

This mans face was as pale as Edward's and it too glistened in the sun. But he had dirty blonde hair and beautiful red eyes. Whenever I remembered James red eyes, I always saw them as a evil, menacing thing but this mans eyes wanted me to walk closer to him, to touch his face with my hands.

"Bella," the man said as he walked toward me. I followed his led but didn't answer him in return. The man stopped walking and smiled a sweet smile, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Don't be afraid love," the man whispered, I smiled. The man took my hand gently and pulled me toward him, rapping his marble arms around me.

"You'll be mine soon," he whispered in my ear and disappeared.

I woke up then, my heart beating furiously and sweat rolling down my forehead. Why was that happening, my dream wasn't frightening, it was calming.

"Bella, honey, time to wake up. It's your big day," my father called from the other side of the door. _No, _I thought, _it wasn't my big day. I wasn't going to marry Mike._

I silently walked toward my door and locked it. After the easy part was done I, again silently, slipped out of my jimjams and into some comfortable, warm sweats. I then got together everything I could, into a runsack and small handbag. I also got my car keys and all the money I had saved up for college after marriage.

Soon I slid out of my window and carefully onto the ground. I had to be grateful that Jacob had built me a faster, quieter car, or else I wouldn't be able to get away. Soon I was on the highway, not knowing where to go or what to do. _Why did I even leave?_ I wondered. The image of the beautiful man came into my mind.

"Oh," I said out loud, not caring. I probably was going crazy, so why couldn't I add talking to myself to the list.

Soon I was in Olympia, I had to stop for gas, and I found a small little motel. As I walked into the motel I noticed a car that didn't belong. A Lexus. It was the type of car the Cullens would drive. My heart sped.

I slowly walked inside the small motel and stopped at the receptionist's deck.

"May I help you?" The lady whose nameplate read, Martha, said. I was about to say, "Yes. A room for one," when a voice I faintly remembered answered for me.

"Give us one moment," the man said. I looked up at him and he smiled, just like in my dream. Martha nodded and smiled. The man put his hand lightly on the small of my back and led me outside. I was speechless.

"Hello Bella," the man said. I stared up at him, my mouth hanging open. I was unable to speak.

"My name is Joshua, I've been searching for you for awhile." Finally I was able to speak.

"I, I saw you in my dreams last night," I stuttered, staring deeply into his deep ruby eyes. Joshua laughed, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, you should have. You are aware of vampires I hear?" I nodded, confused at what he was trying to get at.

"Well then you should know that some of us are able to do special little…tricks." Again I nodded. Still to stunned by this man.

"Well that's my trick, power. I can go into people's dreams and make them see what I want them to see." Joshua smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, and of course he was cold.

"Well, how about you don't stay at this Inn, come back to my place. I'll protect you." I felt like I was hypnotized by him, and of course I followed. Once again I got my voice back.

"You aren't going to, uh, drink me?" I asked stopping. Joshua laughed again.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I did. You're too unique." I smiled and followed Joshua towards his car.

**Review if you want me to update. I have other stories that I also need to update on and I will update on them first always. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it has been like, a million years since I've updated. Well here it is chapty two! You never know what is going to happen in a chapter… better read to find out. And while you're at it, why don't you take 2 quick minutes and give me a quick but helpful review? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

As I drove down the highway, well not me I was in the passenger seat, Joshua spoke quietly to me, about nothing in particular. He rambled on about his life, well his life when he was human, and didn't even stop at anytime to see if I was listening. And of course I was listening, he was much too interesting to not listen to. It seemed like he remembered a lot about being human, unlike the other vampires I knew.

"I tried to remember things. I knew something would happen in my life, and I wanted to remember everything. I guess you could say I had a photographic memory. Sort of like the memory I have now, but I see everything with more detail now," he explained when I asked how he remembered everything.

From what I heard, Joshua was changed about 30 years before and at the age of 25. When he was human, he was very interested in the dreams of others and would stay up late into the night, watching people sleep. Yes that was creepy, but that's not why he was labeled as a kook. Once the person he was watching sleep, woke the next morning he would explain to the person what their dream would be about. Sometimes the person wouldn't remember their dream, so thought nothing about it, but when they did remember it, they were crept out.

And that's how he ended up in the National Institution of Mental Health. Once Joshua got there, he kept his mouth shut about his dream reading and the doctors thought he was just an average person. But of course, the Volturi had heard about him and were suspicious. Aro himself made his way to America and introduced himself to Joshua, aka shook his hand. Aro then saw everything Joshua had ever seen and were amazed with his ability.

Very soon Joshua was taken away from the intuition and to Volterra, where he was changed.

"Why did you leave the Volturi?" I asked after Joshua stopped talking and sighed. He turned to look at me and his eyes were wide. What did I say wrong?

"Do you know what the Volturi do?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Well they're not the only ones, but they drink human blood, and I just can't." I tilted my head and a question mark blew off in my head. Didn't he drink blood too?

"I don't drink healthy peoples blood, Bella. I work in a hosple and only drink the dying. It is a calm way of dying for them, I don't make them suffer." Wow, he was almost as good as the Cullens.

The car skidded to a stop and Joshua leaned back in his seat. He sighed once again and stepped out of the car. Before I knew it, Joshua was standing at and opening my door. I smiled at him, he smiled wider.

"You ready?" Joshua asked me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his car. I nodded and that made him smile even more. How big could his smile get?

Once out of the car, Joshua let go of my hand and paced himself with my steps. Once we made it to the door of his house, Joshua stopped and stepped back, pulling me back with him.

"What?" I said and a growl escaped from his mouth. I repeated my self and he put a finger up to me mouth. We stayed silent for many moments until a person stepped out of the shadows of trees.

"Bella?" the person said very quietly and walked up to me. He looked exactly the same as he did in the forest by my house. The last time we saw each other. The day he left me. But why did he come back then?

"Edward," Joshua hissed and pulled me into his arms. If Edward could cry, he would be crying then. His face looked torn as he stared at me in Joshua's arms.

"Bella," he said once again, quieter. Tears really should've been falling from his eyes.

"Joshua," I said looking up into Joshua's eyes. He looked down into mine and a chill went down my back. He was just so beautiful. He also found out what I meant as he was looking into my eyes. He let his arms drop from around me.

"Please," Joshua pleaded as I walked toward Edward. I looked back at him and smiled wide, his face let go of the worried look.

I walked up to Edward and stopped a couple feet away. His eyes then found mine. I looked down at my feet. Edward stepped forward and soon the air around me was cold.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said and I looked up and met his eyes. My face was soon wet.

**I don't know what I'm going to do next, I don't know if Bella should be with Joshua or Edward… Hmmm. Anyways REVIEW! Oh and yes I'm evil, cliffhangers are always not fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. It's really short, but I needed to keep it short, I can't give too much of the story in the first couple chapters right. Also thanks to all who reviewed and thank you very much DragonCurse4 for the message telling me to update. It worked.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next chapter!**

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said walking closer to me. I was balling by then and I couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. I knew that if Edward, or any of the Cullen's, came back I would break down, everything I bottled up for the past 5 years would finally make me explode.

"E-Edward," I said in a shaking voice. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, trying to suffocate the sobs. I tried to push him off.

"No Edward, please no," I pleaded as he kept his iron grip around my body. I kept sobbing. Edward's shirt was soon wet with my tears, but he still wouldn't let go.

"Edward please," I pleaded again, this time looking into his black eyes. That meant he hadn't fed in a while, I was in much danger.

"Edward, listen to Bella. She wants to be let go," I heard Joshua say. Edward growled but loosened his grip; very soon I was in Joshua's arms. I couldn't tell the difference, they were both ice cold, rock hard and never aging.

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded me this time; I turned my head in his direction. He smiled my favorite smile, the crooked one. How long it had been since I had seen it, my memories had faded, and Edward had never came back…

"Look at you Bella, in the arms of a stranger, don't you miss me?" Edward asked. I want to say yes I missed him, but the first part was wrong, wasn't it? Joshua wasn't a stranger; I knew lots about him, and so did he. Sure I hadn't known him for very long, but he seemed real, he seemed like he wanted to stay with me. Or maybe was I just desperate for a supernatural life again.

"Like you should be talking Edward. I haven't left Bella and won't," Joshua defended himself but not unwrapping his arms. He had a point. Edward told me he didn't love me, and left, why was he back now?

"But I don't plan on ruining her life when she's so young!" Edward's voice raised and had an angry tone to it.

"You know she wants to be one of us, I wouldn't plan on changing her if she didn't want to change." Were they talking about me being changed, into a vampire? A beautiful, never aging, beautiful vampire? V-A-M-P-I-R-E?

"But it's wrong…" Edward said his voice going quieter now. Silence followed.

"I hope I see you later on in life Bella, invite me to your wedding," Edward said giving up. Joshua let go of me and let me stand with Edward. He nodded to Joshua and Joshua disappeared into the house. A light flickered on inside and I could see him through the window. Joshua smiled at me and nodded at Edward. Edward smiled.

Very soon Joshua disappeared inside the house.

"I'll miss you Edward," I said keeping my tears back, Edward smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and review please. Also sorry again for it being short but sometimes chapters just have to be short. Also I'm sorry if this story is rushed, live with it. REVIEW!**


End file.
